callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk Samson
Dirk Samson is the main character of Call of Duty: Covert Ops. He is a former Army Captain and CIA agent. CIA Biography "Dirk Samson. One of the finest agents in the field. Samson was born to a family in California. Due to Japan's bombing of Pearl Harbor Samson signed up for the Army. Samson proved his worth by fighting all over the Pacific. During the Battle of Pelileu Samson fought along with Pvt. C. Miller, who is now a CIA polygraphic tester. Following Pelileu Samson went to fight in Iwo Jima, and earned a Purple Heart, being injured in the arm. '' ''After returning from the war and nursing his wounds, he applied to join the CIA. He once again met Miller, who put in a good word for him and Samson was selected. Samson aced his polygraph test, and was soon sent to join a team led by Cpt. John Fergerson, another World War II veteran. The two subsequently took place in Operation BLANKED. Following the mission, the two have worked together ever since. Samson was stationed in Turkey when the communist threat in Latin America was beginning. Samson has been assigned to the area. Peru Samson was sent to Peru to take part of the attack on Soviet bases. Together with Cpt. Fergerson, his team assault the Soviet base "Fort Rojo". American forces were ambushed in the attack, and the two were taken prisoner by Soviet General Kradjeski. In the prison, located in a rainforest, Samson escaped during an attack by the Peruvian Resistance. Samson began feeding information to the Resistance, who told him that Kradjeski's right hand man, "Da Grande", might have information on Soviet plans. After taking over a base and rescuing hostages, the Resistance attacks Da Grande's compound and proceed to chase him in a car. After apprehending him, the man says that the Soviet plan to attack in five days. The Resistance then attack a Soviet airfield, which Samson uses to head back to the United States. Mexico While flying over Mexico, Samson's plane is shot down during a Russian-Mexican dogfight. After survining countless waves of Russian and Mexican assault, he is rescued by US Marines. He is then taken the United States. Korea Samson heads to Korea to stop Kradjeski from beginning to attack broadcast. After manning and flying a helicopter, he is shot down in a forest. After dodging North Korean patrols Samson makes it back to the team. After fighting to broadcast station, they discover they've been duped, and the station was a fake. With the attack imminient the team races back to Mexico. Mexico After making it to Mexico, the attack is about to begin. Samson and Fergerson fight through a forest to find Kradjeski. After fighting through hundreds of Russians, Samson and Fergerson corner Kradjeski on a cliff. He proceeds to shot Fergerson and jumps off the cliff. The two discover he jumped into a helicopter and began shooting. With his last breath, Fergerson throws an RPG to Samson. Samson then destroys the helicopter, killing ﻿Kradjeski. A helicopter comes to pick Samson up, who sadly declares that this is only the beginning, with many more Soviet attacks to come. Quotes We're taking Da Grande down. Tonight. -To the Resistance members. Targets on the left side! -To Fergerson in Devastator. You might call it a suicide mission. To me, its are only way of making sure the Soviets will never repeat this plan. -To Fergerson in The Tunnels. DIE YOU LOUSY BASTARD! -At Kradjeski before he kills him. The battle's not over. Not by a long shot. This gonna to hundreds of more Soviet attacks. During the 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, forever until either we crack or they crack. Hopefully, their gonna crack first. -Samson's last lines in the game. Trivia ﻿ Category:Covert Ops